The Sunrise of Life
This is VNT`s entry to the Rernahk story contest. The Sunrise of Life You may be pleased with the news I brought, my lord." "I can only hope it is the news I was waiting for, son" "I have succeeded in my mission. I have killed the rogue Makuta you wanted eliminated." "Very well, my son. Now, you can go. In two days, I would like to see you back for a new mission." "As you wish, Makuta Kojol." ---- The deep thoughts of Rernahk filled him. His power was unusual. Was that why Kojol had been sending him away? Out of of fear? But why did he never rebel, then? He was strong enough to beat a Makuta. And he would not regret it. His master made horrific use of him. It did not matter he would get killed. He had his vengance. Or was it Teridax? His creator? He gave him to Kojol in that time. Would he feel guilty for killing his master? Not to himself, but to Teridax, the one who thrusted Rernahk to obey Kojol? But he still hated him. He thought deeper and deeper. His thoughts shaped visions in his head. Visions of evil. How he would like to kill Kojol... His face was grim when Teridax came inside. The Makuta had shared his plans to overthrow Miserix with him millenia ago. But it still hadn't got effect. Teridax, in his eyes, was more worthy of being his master than Kojol. Teridax had created him, and gifted him to Kojol. But in his soul, the Rahkshi felt connected with Teridax. Kojol did not respect him. Teridax spoke slowly. He told him things he knew already. But this time, it ended differently. The Makuta told him to go away from Destral. The League of Six Kingdoms, one of the brotherhoods sworn enemies, had returned. The attack they were preparing was the end of Destral. No brotherhood warrior would survive. Teridax had decided he would prepare the Olmak Generator to a location in a reality far away, in the distant future of theirs. The place he called 'The Prime'. This seemed like a place where Makuta ruled. No dark schemes were too big for the habitants of Destral there. It would be his ideal place. But it would mean that his Teridax would be killed. He would be the only survivor of an unavoidable slaughter. The ground shook. The League of Six Kingdoms was coming closer, while Teridax had instructed Rernahk. Time had come to leave. But not without fighting. Until the walls were broken, Rernahk would stay to protect his true master. The flying bats of the League's armies came over. Their shredding claws targeted Teridax. But Rernahk was too quick. With simple movement of his hands, he smashed their heads off. But the time was coming. Cracks were visible in the walls of Destral. "Go, my son." Teridax commanded whispering. And so, Rernahk got to a dark universe. Where a Makuta ruled. The swirling mass of purple and blue spirals grew quickly. Then, he stepped in. No being could grab him now. His mind became full of visions. Visons of killing, wounds, his whole life. It flashed past him. The only thing coming back was the sight of Teridax. The only being ever thrusted by Rernahk. ---- Then, the world became pitch black. He knew a new day came with this darkness. Rernahk's felt his destiny unfold. He saw the sights of a beach he knew more than well. The sight of sunrise at Destral. Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Stories